kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
AlDub: Sa Tamang Panahon
AlDub: Sa Tamang Panahon is the 87th episode of the KalyeSerye. It took place at the Philippine Arena (reffered as "bungalow" by Lola Nidora). In this episode, Lola Nidora finally gave her blessing to Alden & Yaya. This is said to be one of the highest rating episode of the series. The 100% proceeds of every ticket will be for the benefit for AlDub Library project in three schools across the country in the initial phase, namely Ongol Ilaya Primary School, Tambacan Elementary School and Lumban Central Elementary School. The hashtag #ALDubEBTamangPanahon had 41 million tweets beating its previous record #ALDubEBforLOVE having only 25.6 million tweets. Summary The show starts with Lola Nidora making her entrance to perform her dance number "Dessert" by Dawin, followed by Tidora when she uses her Dubsmash of Regine Velasquez's rendition "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" and performing her dance number "Emotions" by Mariah Carey, and later by Tinidora when she performs her signature dance numbers "Let's Get Loud" by Jennifer Lopez and "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega. And the three performed their dance numbers together with a song "Wannabe" by Spice Girls. Later, the entire Dabarkads enters the scene, performing their opening theme of Eat Bulaga! Lola Nidora announces to the Dabarkads and to the AlDub fans that this show is non-stop and no commercial interruptions and also Lola Nidora also finally announces that Alden and Yaya Dub will be holding their hands together and no more restrictions, as long as they have to trust each other for the sake of love. Nidora and her sisters reminisce their younger days with their younger versions of the Kalye's Angels: Pauleen Luna as Nidora, Patricia Tumulak as Tidora and Julia Clarete as Tinidora. Back at their mansion, Nidora receives a call from a mystery caller and she is informed that the Riding in Tandem would going to ruin the show at the Philippine Arena as long as her Secret Diary is in the hands of the Riding in Tandem. Meanwhile, Alden is making his way to Nidora's bungalow (Philippine Arena). Nidora reminisces about her past relationships such as Alberto (Wally's version of Albert Einstein), Antonio (Wally's version of Antonio Luna), Ferdinand (Wally's version of Ferdinand Magellan) and even Anselmo (Alden's version of Jose Rizal), whom Nidora had carried away with him but her mother was not in favor of Anselmo, until she had met Miguel de Explorer, whom Nidora really loves. Nidora said that Miguel had succeeded her mother's challenges for him and they were married and having their children, Teodoro (father of DuhRizz) and Dorita (mother of Doktora de Explorer). Suddenly, DuhRizz arrives and she tells the audience that she really loves Alden but she hates Yaya Dub and even she mocks the AlDub's Dubsmash moments by replacing Yaya Dub's into her own version, but later she apologizes to the audience about her committing mistakes to them. Rihanna enters the scene and she calls her chat mate Harry, but Nidora orders her to get the juice for Nidora and DuhRizz. Nidora tells her granddaughter that she can still find her true love, regardless of her social status, her beauty or her education background. Nidora then calls Yaya Dub to the stage. Yaya Dub arrives and she performs her dance numbers alongside Bae-by Baste and Yaya Luvs. Alden finally arrives at Nidora's bungalow, bringing a box of roses and a box containing a missing glass slipper, the same slipper that Yaya Dub left after her first Bulaga pa More! Dabarkads Pa More! performance last August 12. Alden slowly enters and finally meets Yaya Dub. Nidora enters the scene and proceeds to deliver her litany about a true love that can wait for the right time and she later proclaims that this is their right time before the couple hugs Lola Nidora. Both Alden and Yaya Dub deliver their messages together and they say "God Gave Me You" together. Alden performs his song number "God Gave Me You", along with Yaya Dub/Maine, which at one point was interrupted when Alden tightly hugged Yaya/Maine. The Explorer sisters arrive and they tell them to have their first dance together, but before their dance, Alden finally put the missing slipper on Yaya Dub's foot. They proceed to their formal dance. Afterwards, Alden performs his dance numbers (which involves the 4 plot devices that separates him and Yaya). Afterwards the performance, a couple of Riding In Tandems arrives the scene and he chases them to the carpark. Alden and Maine proceeds to thank to the audience for their big support and they take their time to have their selfie pics with the fans. Suddenly, Frankie Arenolli arrives, wearing an outfit filled with most of the brands (actual sponsors for the event), while Yaya Dub and Alden runs away. Frankie proceeds to deliver his short speech by claiming that Yaya Dub should have become his wife and Frankie should be the one for her and not Alden, before performing his dance number showing the brands surrounding his outfit (part of thanking the sponsors for the event), followed by sending thanksgivings to the audience by the entire Dabarkads for the support and watching the concert. As the show almost come to a close, Tidora notices that Nidora is missing. Nidora and the Rogelios are at the carpark, fighting off the Riding In Tandems and Nidora successfully snatches her Secret Diary from one of the riders. Category:Events Category:Episodes